Wishing upon a blood red moon
by Noriko618
Summary: Saya was on top of the pile of bodies holding her katana looking like she did the first time she had her dream. She scanned the faces of the bodies looking for someone but not knowing who that someone was. Spiky orange hair made Saya stop on one of the de
1. Chapter 1

Wishing on a blood red moon

Chapter One

Saya tossed and turned in her sleep, her blankets twisted and tangled around her legs. Heat overtook her body and she found herself crying out as her mind stayed in her nightmare. Fire was everywhere bodies of humans along with chiropterans strewed upon the burning ground. Saya was on top of the pile of bodies holding her katana looking like she did the first time she had her dream. She scanned the faces of the bodies looking for someone but not knowing who that someone was. Spiky orange hair made Saya stop on one of the dead bodies. She grabbed the corpse by the hair and yanked it out of the pile. Kai's dead face stared back at her. Half of his face melted away by the fire. "NOOOOOO!" Saya screamed, throwing herself upwards. Heavily breathing she scanned her surroundings, finding she was in her room, with sunlight streaming in through her window. "A dream." She said. Hugging her knees to her chest, the memories of her dreams making her shiver. "Kai….." She whispered, feeling the words roll off her tongue and into existence. A sharp crash from down stairs made her jump and that's when she realized how silly it was to be caught up over a little dream. After all the chiropterans had all been exterminated and the all the people who had made them executed. All the information on the chiropterans burned. Everything was safe……but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that they had missed something. Something really important. "Saya!" Kai's manly voice floated through her closed door. Saya immediately jumped up not realizing that she was tangled in her blankets. She fell with a Bam onto the wooden floor just as Kai came in. The two stared at each other as they both decided what to say. Kai burst into laughter, seeing Saya sprawled on the floor with a big red dot on her face was too much for him. He held his stomach as more laughter threatened to over take him. Saya pouting tried to right herself so Kai would stop laughing at her. However she only succeeded in tangling herself even more in the sea of blankets, which set Kai in even harder fit of laughter. Saya exasperated yelled "Kai it's not funny, help me!" Kai laughing bent down next to Saya, slowly lifting her leg and carefully unwrapping one blanket corner after blanket corner. Saya could feel her face get really hot as Kai went down to her thigh then lower. "Okay Kai I'm untangled now!" She exclaimed before he could go even lower. She jumped up and ran out into the hallway slamming the door behind her. She slid to the ground her back against the hard wooden door, her face as red as an apple. "Kai…."She whispered, over and over again. Her face brightening in color each time she said his name. On the other side of the door Kai was staring at the blankets strayed across the room in Saya's hasty departure. He picked one blanket up and inspected it as if he expected to see Saya in the threads of the blanket. He sighed and put the blanket down scooting up against the door. "Saya, Saya, Saya." He chanted, as if he was saying a love spell, to capture the one he loved. Without either one of them knowing their voice united, forming one whole voice. A wish unspoken.

To Be Continued……


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saya jumped down the stairs her sailor uniform haphazardly thrown on her body. George her almost father stood behind the counter with her almost brother Riku. "Hey dad!" Saya called, coming to a halt in front of her chair at the table. She plobbed down and began to stuff food into her mouth.

Riku watched in amazement from the behind the counter, everyone was always amazed at how fast and how much food she could eat. "Done!" She called, slapping down her chopsticks. She jumped out of her chair and grabbed her bag hurriedly putting on her shoes as she ran out the door.

Kai was on his motorcycle obviously waiting for her. Saya watched as Kai leisurely waited for her to come out. She noticed he had a small smile on his face that made her heart want to melt. "K….Kai!" Saya called in an overly girly voice, while running up to him.

"Hey." He said, handing her a helmet. "Like always I didn't have to wait long." He said, grinning. "Hey!!!!" Saya yelled, grabbing the helmet, suddenly over conscious about how she ate. Kai chuckled to himself as he slid his bright red helmet on his head.

Saya grumbling slid in behind him, tentatively wrapping her arm around his waist. She put her check against his back as the Kai revved up the motorcycle.

She could hear is heart as they raced down the roads, and she willed her heart to match his, but all too soon they were at the school. The tall white washed building seemed to laugh at her red face as she slid to the ground.

"See you Saya." Kai called, before quickly driving leaving Saya with a hand half raised in a wave. "Jeez…." She mumbled pouting. She turned and began to drag herself toward the school.

"SAYA-CHAN!" An awesome force slammed into Saya. "Kaori how many times do I have to tell you I'm not that strong." Saya said half laughing half wincing in pain. "Yeah but I'm just so glad your back in school I was worried about you." Kaori said, turning so Saya could see her serious expression.

"Sorry Kaori." Saya said, turning her eyes to the floor so she didn't have to be greeted by the hurt that was in her friends eyes. "Yeah, anyway let's get to class." Kaori called running down the hallway with the exuberant of a horse. She winked just before the corner to show Saya she understood. Saya smiled, and called "Wait for me." With her long strong track legs she caught up with Kaori in no time, reducing them to giggling and laughter. Arm and arm they skipped into their classroom ready to start the long school day.

"Hey Kaori?" Saya asked as they were under their favorite oak tree in the back of the school. "Hmmm." Kaori replied staring up into the clear blue sky. "You know you're my best friend." Saya said turning so she could see Kaori's face. She gasped in shock as she saw Kaori's face wet with tears, and her body breaking loose a sob.

"Kaori what's wrong?" Saya asked leaning over Kaori so she wouldn't lie. "Saya-chan I'm sorry but I can't take this you went away for so long and I thought you were dead…*sob*….. I just can't do it." She flung herself past Saya and ran into the building leaving Saya confused and heartbroken.


End file.
